Researching
What to research? There are two aspects on which a delegate should be very well informed. The first is the delegate’s country or NGO, and the second is the issues the delegate is going to debate. If you are able to answer each of the following question, you will be in a good position to start writing a resolution or preparing for a conference. Country Policy *Is it a LEDC (less economically developed country) or a MEDC (more economically developed country)? **example: Is a big percentage of the population below the poverty line? **example: Is the literacy rate high? *What type of government does it have? **example: Democracy? **example: Dictatorship? *Which nations are my allies? **example: Which nation is my main trade partner? *What are the greatest difficulties my nation faces? **example: Rebels? **example: Trans-national disputes? Geographical information *Location? **example: Continent? **example: Landlocked? **example: Neighbours? *Natural resources? **example: Oil? Economic information *What do we export? *Is it a stable economy? Cultural information *Which religion is most common? *Which ethnic groups live in my country? *Are there difficulties in the relation between the different ethnic groups? Information concerning the topic *Is my country directly involved in the Issue? *Is my country indirectly involved? **example: The problem concerns one of your allies? **example: Does your economy indirectly suffer from it? **example: Negotiation nation? **example: Peacekeeper nation? **example: Aid workers? *Has my nation signed any treaties concerning the issue? *Why/Why not? World Politics *Of what NGOs and IGOs are you part? *With which world powers are you friendly? *Are you noted for your views on any world issues? *Are you well known for being particularly vocal about anything? *What is your history with regards to the United Nations? *What is your record of achivements within the United Nations? NGO/UNO Policy *What is the purpose of the organization? **example: Amnesty International - compliance with Human Rights *How does it attempt to achieve this? *How is the system organized? **example: Where does it get its funding from? *Where does it mainly operate? *When was it founded? *Is it affiliated to other organizations? *Is my organization directly or indirectly involved in the issues? The issues *What is the issue? *What is the background to the issue? *Is the Issue related to recent events? *Who is involved in the issue? **example: NGO’s **example: Countries **example: Unions, etc *What has been done to solve the issue? **example: Conventions **example: Agreements **example: Resolutions *Has anything been effective? Yes/no *Why has or hasn’t it been effective? Where to research? You should be able to look up information about your country in any good encyclopedia or reference book. Go to the school library or sit at your computer and dig for information. There is always lots to find on the news, or from reading the "World News" sections of the newspapers. You could consult with experience MUNners from your school who have attended other conferences or you could ask experts who may have information on these issues (i.e. your teachers/lecturers). Another place to ask is the country's embassy or consulate - you may be able to write to, or e-mail, them. Before any conference, research reports made by the chairs will be uploaded to the conference's website. There may be a helpful briefing document here. If you find a briefing document that we don't have on this Wiki, ask the author's permission and then upload it so that future Delegates can benefit from it. Make sure to read the research report which is specific for your committee. When you are representing an NGO, they will have their own site which you can look on for information. Furthermore there are some useful websites you can use for your research as well in this Wiki's Useful Links page. Category:Help Pages